monarchofevernightfandomcom-20200214-history
Qianye
Male|age = 8(Start) 20+(Current)|hair_color = Black|eye_color = Red|bloodline = Vampire Progenitor(Dark Gold) Mammon Clan Vampire Bloodline(Purple)|boundary = 8th Level Fighter(Current) Vampire Duke (Raw)|blood_energy = Dark Gold Energy(Progenitor) Purple Energy(Mammon Clan) Dark Red Energy|origin_force_talent = Superior|blood_talent = Extremely pure close to original Vampire Ancestor|occupation = Hunter Mercenary Elite Soldier(Former)|previous_affiliations = Yellow Springs Training Camp Red Scorpion Dark Flame Mercenary Corps|spouse = Ye Tong|family = Lin Xitang(Adoptive father) Ye Ji(Mother) Zhao Weihuang(Father) Zhao Jundu(Half-Brother) Zhao Ruoxi(Half-Sister) Zhao Yuying(Cousin)|master(s) = Black Wing King(Vampire Monarch)|disciple(s) = |sworn_brothers = Song Zining Wei Potian|planet = False Valley Star|continent = Evernight Continent|city = Junkyard|affiliations = Zhao Clan|combat_prowess = 10th Level Champion(Current)}} Qianye (千夜) is the main protagonist of the web novel Monarch'' of Evernight ''. He was a vagrant dumpster diver who was being beaten to death before [[Lin Xitang|'Lin Xitang']] noticed him and decided to recommend him to the [[Yellow Springs Training Camp|'Yellow Springs Training Camp']]Volume 1 - Chapter 3: The Big Shots Decision His origin crystal was stolen from him and implanted into his half-sister when he was still a baby which makes cultivation harder and more painful for him.Volume 5 - Chapter 169: In The Past (2) Appearance Personality Plotline Black Winged Monarch's Inheritance * Wings of InceptionVolume 4 Chapter 32: Wings of Inception - Contrary to what people believed, it wasn’t a core array for an origin gun. After fusing with its owner, the Wings of Inception was perhaps better described as a gun spirit. It could be annexed to any origin gun to raise its firepower, the magnitude of which was decided by the wielder’s own strength. This also meant that its boost in firepower would increase without any upper limit as Qianye grew stronger. It was likely that powerful new abilities would awaken in the Wings of Inception as it matured, giving Qianye the chance to obtain all of Andruil’s special abilities like Spatial Flash, Penetrative Darkness, etc. All in all, the Wings of Inception was a gun spirit with unlimited potential for growth. Presently, it was still in its nascent stage and Qianye’s bloodline would serve as an incubator for its growth. After reaching complete maturity in the future, the Wings of Inception would separate and materialize. Only then would a new Grand Magnum truly appear. Drains blood energy quickly.Volume 4 - Chapter 75: Newborn Soul Gun * Eye of TruthVolume 4 - Chapter 73: Inheritance ''' ** '''1st Rune: True Sight- '''Can see throught origin power, may evolve into a ability to see the world's truth.Volume 4 - Chapter 75: Newborn Soul Gun' ** '''2nd Rune: Super Vision - '''Can capture all the details in the eye, has a range of a kilometer, as Qianye's power grows the range grows too.'Volume45 - Chapter 75: Newborn Soul Gun' ** '''3rd Rune: Control - '''It's just like telekinesis, all in field of vision can be controled. However, the power is weak, but can disregard defense.'Volume 4 - Chapter 75: Newborn Soul Gun' * '''Spatial Flash - '''Is one of the Black-Winged Monarch’s most powerful abilities. Each Spatial Flash can travel hundreds of kilometers. It's a lost vampire ability left by Andruil, this movement ability can directly cross through the space.'Volume 4 - Chapter 74: Escape' '''Abilities' * Heavy Caliber - '''Heavy Caliber was a very common ability, and was applied specifically on origin firearms. When activated, he would be able to dish out a much more powerful shot than usual. The increase in power was around fifty percent. * '''Turtle Breath Technique - '''Could be used to conceal oneself in extreme conditions, and to fake one’s death in dangerous situations. Once it was used, one would lose any ability to move or protect oneself for the next half hour. * '''Unnamed Mind Incantation - '''Induces a state of hypnagogia. This was a state between wakefulness and deep slumber. It was a sleeping art used specifically by the special forces of the army. It was suited for resting at the battlefield or in a dangerous environment, enabling the user to regain wakefulness at a moment’s notice. * '''Accurate Shooting - '''This ability would allow to greatly increase the thinking speed during the instant it was shooting. It would be able to lock down his opponent’s vital spots more easily and fire a more powerful shot. * '''Elemental Shot - '''This ability can attach an attribute attack to the origin bullet. * '''Origin Leap? - '''It first appears when Qianye fight against William under the Iron Curtain. '''Vampire Abilities * Vampiric Body Type - '''Vampires’ bodies automatically revolved their blood energy to continuously fortify themselves, increasing their rate of recovery. In addition, after having fed on a large amount of blood, the body’s rate of recovery would once again increase. This was yet another advantage that belonged only to vampires.Volume 2 - Chapter 18: Abnormal Changes' * '''Dark Vision - '''Dark Vision was a power that many vampires were born with. The ability to see during the night was more effective than human night vision devices.'Volume 2 - Chapter 18: Abnormal Changes' * '''Bloodline Suppression' - due to a superior bloodline, Qianye is able to take bites from even Vampire Dukes and still be able to kill them because his bloodline acts as a toxic poison to lower bloodlines.Volume 2 - Chapter 18: Abnormal Changes * Concealed Bloodline - '''It hid his blood power and pushed the origin power sequence he refracted to the gray area between Daybreak and Evernight. Simply put, it was no longer possible to detect the ability user’s origin attribute through normal means after this ability was activated.Volume 3 - Chapter 23: Beautiful Bait' In Qianye’s case, the Combatant Formula was of the Daybreak attribute, so if he were to activate this ability and the Combatant Formula at the same time, he would be able to conceal the presence of his blood power completely. It would stay effective even if he was injured in combat. * '''Vitality Drain -' Qianye obtains this ability when becomed a vampire viscount, once the vitality drain starts, it will shoot hundreds of invisible blood threads, automatically attacking all surrounding creatures, and reclaiming the essence of vitality to make up for itself. Cultivation Arts * Combatant Formula -''' Its style matched its name in that it was extremely harsh and powerful. Its greatest aspect was the accelerated rate in which it could be cultivated. As long as the first node had been successfully ignited, the origin power inside one’s body would rush forth like a tidal wave, overlapping one wave after another like a continuous tide to crash against the origin node again and again. Some arts were more violent and forceful, attracting the inner and outer tides into repeatedly crashing into the barrier. The Combatant Formula was one such example. It was an art that would make the origin tides become wild and potent, and the force it created was comparable to first-class cultivation arts. However, it would also damage the body’s internal organs in the process of breaking the barrier. Nine tides make one round. * '''Nurturing Rain Art - '''This is a secret art of the Yin family that can accelerate the body’s recovery and heal moderate injuries. It can also be used for the regular cultivation of origin power. What the Nurturing Rain Art lacks in cultivation rate, it makes up with the ability to heal internal injuries during cultivation.Volume 3 Chapter 85: A Storm Approaches' * '''Song Clan Ancient Scroll/Chaos Ancient Scroll' ** Mystery - '''This was the first volume of the Song Clan Ancient Scroll’s darkness origin power cultivation art. This is the Song Clan's Secret art that purified Dark Origin power into a vortex. Also, since gaining an abundant supply of darkness origin power, the blood energies in Qianye’s body no longer devoured daybreak origin power.Volume 4 Chapter 17: Song Clan Ancient Scroll: Mystery' ** '''Glory - '''Thisis the cultivation method of the Song Clan Ancient Scroll’s daybreak origin power cultivation art. Just like Mystery, it purify daybreak origin power. After start cultivating darkness origin power Qianye no longer lose daybreak origin power. Thus his cultivation speed, as a whole, wouldn’t be affected. Also, after Qianye start cultivating this chapter, he lost all weakness that a vampire has, such as, silver and mithril. * '''Book of Darkness: InceptionVolume 4 Chapter 69: Book of Darkness: Inception' } }}Category:Spoilers Equipment Guns * Eagleshot - Level 4 Sniper Rifle * Twin Flowers - Level 5 Twin guns originally from Marquis Ross, taken from one of his descendants. The Twin Flowers can be merged into a double-barreled handgun to exert a firepower of a grade-six gun. That’s the true Twin Flowers. It’s an antique of the Monroe clan—it’s said to have once belonged to a certain duke and that there were certain secrets hidden within. } }}Category:Spoilers ''Swords'' * '''Radiant EdgeVolume 3 Chapter 84: One Night - Champion-level blade, which enables swift clean cuts. Additionally, since it is a vampire knife, he can suck out all of the Blood Energy and cultivation from the victim. * Scarlet Edge - 'It's from the same type as Radiant Edge, but almost a grade above. } }}Category:Spoilers ''Acessories'' * '''Andruil’s Mysterious Realm - '''It's a necklace with a fingernail-sized sapphire pendant attached to it. It appeared rather simple and one could hardly see anything unique. It can be activated with Qianye's bloodline power and, within it, is a hidden space. The interior was a dusky grey with faintly discernible barriers in all directions. The space was roughly a couple of cubic meters in volume, but its stability is tangible and will exist perpetually.' 'Airship' } }}Category:Spoilers Category:Templates Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Halfling Category:Vampire Category:Human Category:Evernight Continent Category:Junkyard